Eager
by bwood202
Summary: cielXalois grellXwilliam sebastianXclaude
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE CHARCTERS IF I DID LOT MORE ALOISXCIEL AND ALOIS WOULDENT DIE**

**warning this a attempted lemon between alois trancy and ciel phantomhive P.S usually they make alois the one who wants ciel (which is true) but his one is about ciel wanting alois forcing him to well yeah sorry i suck at this PP.S no punctuation I failed English so this is bad PPP.S this is the first i think cielxalois claudexsebastian williamxgrell by the way bold mean emphasised like satisfy**

"Claude go get the mail" "yes your highness" and went to retrieve the mail *meanwhile at the phantomhive estate "Sebastian did you mail those invitations to trancy" "yes" said Sebastian knowing what the boys true intentions were for that night though he had to think of a plan to keep that butler of trancy's busy ding the little light bulb went off with an idea to keep the butler occupied long enough for his master to **satisfy** his needs "yes that will work now to enlist the help of that horrible transvestite" *skips to the country side where grell and Sebastian are having tea* "because two demons can't have sex because the shinagami will think of it as a overpopulation takeover you need me to keep William busy" "yes" said Sebastian "okay" "by the way young master told me to hand you these handcuffs and whip" "oh um yeah" *snatch* "thanks Sebastian" "be easy on Claude" "you too" Sebastian thought "poor William" Sebastian said knock knock knock "SEBASTIAN HE"S HERE" "yes master the room is prepared" "and will you be able to stop Claude rescuing alois" "yes my lord if i couldn't what kind of butler would i be" "yes good go vanish" "yes my lord" knock knock knock "oh that's right he's out their" "hello ciel" pulling ciel into the biggest hug ever ciel decided to put his plan into action by squeezing his bottom "CIEL you've never done that before" "TIMES CHANGE"

**TO BE CONTINUED SHOULD HAVE CHAPTER 2 UP BY 3/09/2012 QLD TIME IF NOT PM ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE CHARCTERS IF I DID LOT MORE ALOISXCIEL AND ALOIS WOULDENT DIE**

**warning this a attempted lemon between alois trancy and ciel phantomhive P.S usually they make alois the one who wants ciel (which is true) but his one is about ciel wanting alois forcing him to well yeah sorry i suck at this PP.S no punctatuation i failed English so this is bad PPP.S this is the first i think cielxalois claudexsebastian williamxgrell by the way bold mean emphasised like satisfy**

**Cielxalois  
**"ci-i-i-el what are you" but the rest of his words were lost as their lips crashed together it felt wet and slimy like desperation not from ciel but from alois then ciel broke for air this time alois pulled them together a second time for another kiss this one was dry hot and felt more powerful than before than ciel started undoing alois buttons "c-i-i-el what are you doing your engaged" "so lizzies like a nun won't put out besides I'm homosexual and I'm pretty sure you are as well" then a black mask went over his head alois could not see  
**GrellxWilliam  
**"huhh overtime again "said Ronald "ppppssssssttttttttt" "WHAT GRELL!" "just telling you I'll take your overtime if you leave now and make sure no one else is here but William and me" "okay but why" "me and William are gonna dirty this offices so bad they have to burn it" "and should he say no" "that's why i got these baby's" *holds up whip and handcuffs sebastian gave him earlier* "okay that repulsing even for you grell" "eh who cares now go do as i said" "yes sir by the way your nice for distracting William from Claude and Sebastian's explicit activity's" "wh-wha-wha-what how'd you know" "I followed you" "okay that's it goodbye Ronald" "bye bye grell" *shoves out the door* "where is everyone grell" "oh typical you so busy did not even notice everyone disappeared" "stop playing transvestite" "okay they gave us some alone time" "WH-WHA-WHA-WHAT" "yes that's right guess the first torture game where playing"

**read and review constructive criticism wellcome first story **


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**DISCLAMER I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE CHARCTERS IF I DID LOT MORE ALOISXCIEL AND ALOIS WOULDENT DIE**

**warning this a attempted lemon between alois trancy and ciel phantomhive P.S usually they make alois the one who wants ciel (which is true) but his one is about ciel wanting alois forcing him to well yeah sorry I suck at this PP.S no punctatuation I failed English so this is bad PPP.S this is the first I think cielxalois claudexsebastian williamxgrell by the way bold mean emphasised like satisfy**

**SebastianXClaude  
**"please Claude allow me to show you the way to where the servants go for fun if you know what I mean " "oh good god he's finally going to let me have sex with him WOOHOO" "now for your own amusement I must ask you to close your eyes" "okay sebastian but what are you going to do" "nothing that you don't secretly want"  
**Meyrin Walks In  
***back at the phantomhive household Meyrin walks in unannounced*** **"master heres your water oh my oops sorry um um okay um" "GET! OUT! you bumbling idiot" "yeah um the water's on the table" *closes door* "ciel you know if she tells anyone your reputation will be ruined" *Meyrin in the servants quarter talking to finny and bard* "bardroy, finny I'm telling you don't go upstairs" "why" "well due to my oath I can't tell you bard" "well me and bard are going up right bard" "YES" "NO! *pulls out gun* I have been ordered by ciel to not let anyone in whether it be you or his own mum NO" "come on you would not shoot us" BANG! "ahhh what the hell you shot me in my head" finny said "lucky I'm super strong and that doesn't hurt but me and bard are going up wether we leave you dead corpse behind or not" *shoot out occurs* "BARD A ROCKET LAUNCHER we don't have to kill her" "neither do we have to have her alive" "finny bard hate to interrupt but um a rocket launcher would set the mansion aflame and kill everyone in it"

**Read and review constructive criticism accepted**


End file.
